Dialgapedia:Solicitudes de rango
category:PKMN Archivo hasta el 6 de Junio Este es el lugar donde como usuario responsable podrás agregar una petición de acceso de rango. Los encargados de esta sección son los usuarios con el acceso a elevar un rango. Si te excedes con las peticiones después de haber sido denegada puede acarrear una sanción. Al ser agregada una solicitud, se revisará y se dará un veredicto. Todos puede dar soporte u oposición al candidato. type=comment buttonlabel=Agregar solicitud bgcolor=#F1F4F8 break=no hidden=yes default=PKMN:Solicitudes de rango preload=PKMN:Solicitud de rango/intro editintro=PKMN:Solicitud de rango/input Solicitud de rango 7 - 06, Denegada ;Rango :Administrador ;Anexo :He perdido todos mis poderes, no puedo borrar páginas, bloquear, revertir, etcétera. Solicito ser administrador de nuevo. ;Solicitud de Masterkyogren-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 18 :34 7 jun 2010 (UTC) ;Comentarios Esto es porque hubo una limpieza de permisos previamente. Cuando se inicien los nuevos grupos repartiremos esas funciones. 19:01 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de rango 14 - 06, Denegada ;Rango : Reversor : ;Anexo : Exijo ser reversor de nuevo. Y me vale si fue por la limpieza. Quiero tener otra vez mi puesto de reversor. Me espere mucho para serlo- ;PD :Quiero que sea IEP quien me responda : ;Solicitud de : El €iber 21:54 14 jun 2010 (UTC) ;Comentarios : Te responderé yo. Pero no creas, puede que yo sea más amigable y tenga más contacto con los usuarios pero soy objetivo. No veais a Andrés malo y a mi bueno. Cada uno es como es. La respuesta es esta. Reversiones tuyas o deshechos de vandalismo en el último mes: 0'''. Para que quieres el cargo? Si hiciese falta te lo concedería. --IEP · D de duelo 16:52 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de rango 14 - 06, Denegada ;Rango :Reversor ;Anexo :He visto que me han quitado mis poderes,me vale si es por limpieza o no digo lo mismo que Ciber solo quiero decir eso y que me responda Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon ; ;Solicitud de ;Firmado : Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia--->~En SuperWiki 22:23 14 jun 2010 (UTC)' ;Comentarios :Gracias MASTER, al fin veo que a alguien la agrado El €iber 01:45 16 jun 2010 (UTC) : Te respondo lo mismo que a Ciber pokemon. No tengais ansias de poder que no conducen a nada ni os dejeis llevar. --IEP · D de duelo 15:27 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de rango 17 - 06, (En espera) ;Rango :Administrador o Reversor ;Anexo :Perdí todos mis poderes, hago bastantes cosas, y no edito tanto las dialganovelas, sino los articulos importantes. Edito sobretodo personajes y pokémon. ;Solicitud de : [[Usuario:Carlos96 |CX]] [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96| 'XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2!| '''Ja]] [[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa!|'Hu...' ]][[Ciudad Murcidi|'Ven']] 14:28 17 jun 2010 (UTC) ;Comentarios :Por el momento no necesitamos más administradores. Ahora bien, revisando tus registros: muy pocas veces usaste las funciones de mantenimiento y en general lo que has hecho se puede hacer sin necesidad de un rango. Aún así esperaré a otros comentarios de usuarios que quieran dar soporte a tu solicitud o bien, oponerse. -- 14:45 17 jun 2010 (UTC) : Lo que ha dicho es verdad, Carlos. Nada que objetar por mi parte. Si hay algo que quieras decir a tu favor, en mi discusión :) --IEP · D de duelo 15:27 17 jun 2010 (UTC) : Yo doy soporte a la candidatura de Carlos. Es muy firme, y es de los que más trabaja en el wiki. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 22:23 18 jun 2010 (UTC)